monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Seltas Queen Ecology
In-Game Information Unable to fly by themselves, these wingless female Neopterons release pheromones to lure in male Seltas to serve as thralls. Seltas Queens possess an extremely heavy carapace, but their mucus-spewing maw is vulnerable when exposed. Taxonomy *Order: Coleoptera *Suborder: Adephaga *Family: Seltas Seltas Queen is a very large Neopteron and is the female counterpart of the Seltas. This species shows a perfect example of sexual dimorphism. There is a closely related Subspecies that lives within the harsh confines of the Dunes. Habitat Range The known habitats these creatures inhabit are the Everwood, Heaven's Mount, Ancestral Steppe, Primal Forest, Desert, Jurassic Frontier, Jungle and Forest and Hills. Ecological Niche Seltas Queen are large and highly opportunistic predators that have a high position in the food chain. Herbivores such as Rhenoplos and Gargwa are common prey. But other animals like Gendrome, Yian Kut-Ku, Kecha Wacha, or Great Jaggi may find themselves in risk of being eaten. Even a Seltas isn't safe from the a female's hunger. The known competitors of this giant insect consist of Zinogre, Gore Magala, Brachydios, Glavenus, Rajang, and Elder Dragons like Teostra. But with an incredibly tough exoskeleton, powerful grasping forearms, mucus balls and extremely large and deadly tail pincers they are a force to be reckoned with. Biological Adaptations These creatures are the largest known species of Neopteron to date. In fact, they are so heavy that whenever they walk the ground will shake. Seltas Queen have massive and powerful legs that end with two claws. These powerful limbs not only enable the giant insect to climb up rocky, uneven terrain like that of the Heaven's Mount, but greatly make the task of burrowing easy. The large pincers on the tail are mainly used for defense but, can also be used as a another limb for both grabbing objects and prey alike. In its tail, there are specialized organs that produce pheromones that'll send a Seltas flying to a female's exact location. When the male is within range, the female will quickly grab it and inject a special pheromone-like substance that causes the male to cease struggling. The male is then under the female's complete control and will do whatever she requires of him. If in battle, both the male and female will fight as one, this makes fighting the deadly Seltas Queen even deadlier as the two Neopterons will fight as one. A Seltas Queen is also capable of spitting balls of high-pressured watery mucus from its mandibles to slow down and injure prey. Behavior Leading a mainly solitary lifestyle, Seltas Queen will only seek out the company of a Seltas if needed. Whether it be for food, mating, transportation, or added protection a Seltas Queen won't hesitate in releasing her specialized pheromones to bend a male to her will. Amazingly if in battle and in dire need of sustenance a Seltas Queen will not hesitate in violently killing and then eating her male counterpart to survive. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Neopteron Ecology